The present invention relates generally to cleaning devices, and more particularly to cleaning devices that can take in liquid; devices such as wet/dry vacuums. Wet/dry vacuums include a tank that can be used to hold the liquid and often has a wide mouth on top that can be used to pour liquid from the tank.
When filled with liquid, the tank in a wet/dry vacuum can be heavy. For large units, such as those for heavy-duty use in commercial or industrial settings, the weight can make it difficult to unload the tank.
Heavy-duty wet-dry vacuums are sometimes mounted on a dolly. For ease of emptying, a tilt bar is sometimes provided on the dolly. The tilt bar provides a support that can be used to help tilt the tank for emptying.
The use of a tilt bar can be awkward. When using a conventional tilt bar, the tank can sometimes flip over the tilt bar, or the cart itself can tip over or move laterally. Both are usually undesirable.